Missing Hero
by charisma26
Summary: everyone's thoughts on Percy Jackson when it is revealed he is at theRoman camp... please suggest more characters POV's i could do either in a review or a PM!
1. Chapter 1 - Thalia Grace

Just an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO series of any of the characters.

News spread quickly. When word got out that Percy Jackson the saviour of Olympus was at the Roman camp – most likely without a memory – everyone was shocked.

What could they do now? They wanted to help him, search for him and bring him back safely to camp but now they couldn't do that. They all felt useless. What good were they hanging about Camp when their hero was missing, when their friend would be hurting and confused?

Thalia was mad. When the news reached her, her whole body began crackling with energy. Percy doesn't deserve this Thalia thought. After everything he had been through and after everything he had to give up or sacrifice didn't he deserve a bit of peace? As for Hera – Thalia wanted nothing more than to shock her into next century – where did she get off ruining peoples' lives and thinking nothing of it. Thalia was mad – beyond mad actually – she was livid.

Granted she and Percy had their fair share of arguments (what families didn't) but she never meant half of them. She cared for Percy like a little brother and would always look out for him whether or not she was supposed to dislike boys. Percy was different – always had been. When she first changed back into human from that tree Percy was the one to help her, explain things to her and took control when everyone else was in shock. He saved her life, her essence, and she wa yet to pay him back.

Jason had to calm her down to stop her from creating a lightning storm. He stepped forward when everyone else stood back and helped her. He promised her they would find him and she believed him, after all what were little brothers for.

Percy was so much like Jason she welled up. All of her memories of Percy began flying back which made her choke up. They would all laugh together, him, Annabeth, Grover and her just mucking around – being normal teenagers for once instead of having the burden of the world and when she and Percy would fight like siblings. She knew those fights didn't mean nothing… she would never hurt Percy intentionally.

And she remembered the last time they spoke when she was getting ready to go on a hunt. Everyone said goodbye to her and when it got to Percy he smiled that cheeky smile that made him look about 12 years old.

Thalia hugged him gently before pulling away and shocking his arm so his hair stood on end.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed whilst everyone giggled behind him – even Annabeth who was very, VERY protective of him smiled.

"It's my good bye present Seaweed brain" she replied in a DUH voice which made him smile evilly.

"Just you wait Pinecone face I'll get my revenge" he replied smiling when a look of fear crossed her face.

Oh how she missed their banter or more importantly him. She vowed she would see him again and even let him get his revenge on her, after all that's what big sisters are for, aren't they?

So that's Thalia done. Who should I do next… any character I can do so let me know!

Reviews make me very happy…


	2. Chapter 2 - Will Solace

A guest suggested I do Will Solace so here it is…

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO not me… (Cries)

Will was stunned. When Annabeth and the newbie Jason Grace announced that Percy was stuck in the roman camp, alone, Will didn't know what to think. He always thought of Percy as invincible, strong and fearless, he looked up to the kid even though Percy was younger than he was. To think of Percy as helpless and amnesiac - Will couldn't comprehend it.

He didn't know the kid very well but what he did know of him made him want to help in any way he could. He was kind, loyal and above caring and he had even saved the frigging world, didn't the kid deserve a break.

Will knew he loved Annabeth. In the titan war when she got poisoned by that knife all he saw was unconditional love in his eyes – whether he knew it or not then. He cared for every single person in camp - and to Will that made him a pretty spectacular person.

He was a big brother to many siblings in his cabin so he knew how it felt to be responsible of people – and it was hard work. He sympathised with Percy to have such a huge responsibility thrust on his shoulders at a young age. Will didn't envy that.

The last time he saw Percy was the night before he disappeared, the night before everything went wrong. Everyone was at the camp fire toasting marshmallows and singing songs. Will had glanced over to the young couple sitting on the bench sharing a marshmallow between them. Percy had kissed Annabeth goodnight before disappearing into his cabin. Will never saw him again.

The next morning the camp was in a frenzy. Satyrs and nymphs went wild and the campers were distraught. Will remembered feeling hollow at the news of the missing camper. He knew many respected him, he knew that Percy was the one person who didn't deserve this and he knew that Percy wouldn't be found until Hera – that god awful woman – let him. But what he didn't know was whether or not the camp would survive without its hero.

Fair enough, will didn't know Percy Jackson that well but he'd be damned if he didn't help bring him back… after all that's was family is for, isn't it?

So… kinda short but the books don't really say much about this character!

I would appreciate reviews and to let me know which character POV you want next…any character at all!


	3. Chapter 3 - Piper McLean

So… the next one is Piper and after that it'll be Katie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson which makes me very sad…

Piper didn't know what to feel. She was confused at the whole situation that was her life. She had just found out she was a demigod and her family was from Greek mythology, it was a lot to process. And now she found out that there are also Roman demigods out there somewhere and she was a part of some prophecy about the fate of the world. Confused was an understatement.

But what confused her most was the subject of Percy Jackson. She didn't know the guy because he went missing a few days before she arrived but straight away he had intrigued her. The way people spoke about him as if he was their King or the way everyone was touchy on the subject – she just didn't get it.

She saw his picture in the big house. He was handsome, no doubt about that, and even in pictures he radiated an aura of power. He was powerful and he looked kind enough but was that all there was to it?

When Jason and Annabeth announced that he was stuck in the enemy Roman camp – with amnesia none the less – she instantly felt sorry for him. She didn't know why but she guessed other people's feelings were rubbing off on her. She knew everyone was upset, she knew he meant a lot to them but she just didn't understand _why?_

She asked Thalia the next day, Piper needed to understand this guy if she was going to be a part of this camp. Thalia looked surprised at her question but answered her – almost sympathetically.

"Percy was a part of this huge prophecy, his life revolved around it. Basically he had to make a decision that would either save or destroy Olympus. He led us into battle, became a leader no matter how much he didn't want the responsibility, he took it to save someone else from claiming it. He never took the easy way out; he stuck it out and saved Olympus."

When Thalia explained that everything clicked into place for Piper. She understood why Percy Jackson's disappearance has had such as impact. He was their saviour, their friend, their rock. The camp couldn't function properly because such an important piece was missing.

Pipers' heart swelled with compassion. She didn't know him but she felt like she had known him his entire life. She would help find him and bring the camp back together. She still didn't understand the prophecy or the fact she will have to face death every day.

But she did understand one thing: Saving Percy Jackson was at the top of her priority list. After all, what's extended family for right?

So that's chapter 3 and up next is Katie Gardner. Any suggestions who I should do next? Please let me know and review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Katie Gardner

So here is Katie's POV… Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own PJO as I am only a teenager!

At first Katie didn't register what Jason Grace had said. The words just went in one ear and out the other. Impossible she thought, how could Percy Jackson – one of the most powerful demigods out there – be at the enemy Roman camp.

But soon the news sunk in and it left her completely stunned. She was worried, just like everyone else was, but she feared for Percy. Would he be alright? How will he cope with no memory? What if he turned Roman and was our enemy? She couldn't stop these thoughts racing through her head.

Percy Jackson wasn't like anyone else she had ever met. He was sarcastic, funny, and loyal but most of all he cared about every living thing and that amazed Katie. She had very little interaction with the son of Poseidon but she had heard plenty.

Like how he slayed Medusa when he was only twelve or when he took the burden of the sky off of Lady Artemis. All the stories about him floated around camp after every quest, and after every one she let herself be amazed. Percy Jackson was one of a kind and it hurt her to lose him to some stupid plan of Hera's. Katie wanted to suffocate the Goddess (if you can even call her that) in plants.

Percy Jackson was the kind of person she thought would go on forever, never being defeated and never backing down. Those thoughts soon disappeared though when she found out he was at the roman camp, she realised with a jolt that he was just like any other demigod with a lot of bad luck.

She despised Hera's plan for the uniting of the camps .Why must it always be Percy that got the short end of the stick. She truly felt for him and the ones closest to him. Annabeths' grief was beyond words and Grover was out of his mind with worry. She felt hope at the end of the meeting when Grover suggested trying to reach Percy through the empathy link, it was like the light at the end of the tunnel. But she was near tears when it didn't work.

Percy Jackson had saved her life in the titan war whether he knew it or not. A hellhound got the upper hand on her and just when she was ready to take her last breath Percy had slain the monster. She owed him her life and so much more.

She was grateful beyond words and wanted to help him, not just because she had to but because she wanted to. She wanted him back so the camp could be back together, so things could go back to being normal.

Hera better watch out because Katie Gardner was on the warpath and she promised herself they would find Percy and get him back, after all that's what friends are for, aren't they?

So Katie is done…please let me know what you thought and who I should do next!


	5. Chapter 5 - Grover

Here is Grover's' POV.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own the PJO series.

Grover was miserable. For the past week he had been frantic looking for his best friend but he had come back to camp dejected, there was no sign of Percy. He trotted into camp with tears glistening in his eyes. With his satyr senses he picked up a wave of strong emotions coming from the big house: grief, sadness, anger and resentment, straight away he knew why: news on Percy.

He raced to the big house but the news he received crushed him. Percy, his best friend, was at the Roman camp with no memory. Grover was an emotional wreck believing he had failed his best friend. What kind of friend was he if he couldn't help him? Percy had saved Grover's life countless times from rescuing him from the Sea of Monsters and saving him from never ending sleep. Grover needed to help Percy; he needed his best friend back.

He tried the empathy link in front of everyone but it didn't work. All his hopes were crushed – every single one of them – and he felt everyone else's shatter as well.

Chiron said it was forbidden, Percy needed to complete this quest or else the two camps couldn't unite. Grover didn't listen. He wasn't usually a violent person or a mean person for that matter, but no messes with his best friend. He trekked to Hera's cabin and told her what he thought of her so called plan. He cussed her, demanded Percy be returned, kicked the walls with his hooves (resulting in an "OUCH") you name it but he got no answer.

Guilt crashed down on Grover. He sat in the cabin as he wept – Yes the Lord of the Wild wept – but he didn't care. Percy was his first true friend; he stuck up for him, helped him, and was there for him when he needed him and Grover couldn't return the favour. He felt like a sucky friend.

To top it off Annabeth revealed that he most likely didn't have a memory which made Grover feel even worse. He knew Percy wouldn't remember him, remember camp or remember his family. He could just imagine Percy feeling so alone and not knowing what to do, wondering why no one cared enough to help him. Grover prayed to every single god and goddess he could think of – it made him feel slightly better that he was contributing but not much, there was still a Percy shaped hole in his heart that wouldn't be filled until he saw Percy with his own two eyes.

Grover didn't know what to do, he was al leader know – the Lord of the Wild – and he was supposed to lead, but he felt completely lost. He stood up with a new found determination running through his veins. He would search for the Roman Camp whether it was forbidden or not and at least make sure Percy was safe – it was the least he could do.

Granted, he knew deep down inside him he wouldn't find it – Hera wouldn't let him until the time was right but, Grover thought, Hera could kiss his Reid pipes for all he cared… he was searching for Percy and no one could stop him (being Lord of the Wild had to have some perks)

Grover needed Percy like a fish needed water and he vowed he would help find him, after all that is what best friends are for, isn't it?

Grover is done. I welcome reviews (reviews = happy) and let me know who's POV I should do next.


	6. Chapter 6 - Clarisse LaRue

So… here is Clarisse's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish I did, I sadly do not own the PJO series!

Wise girl and that newbie Grace had just revealed that Jackson was at the Roman camp, with no memory none the less. Clarisse was astonished and she hated to admit it to herself but she was worries as well. Jackson was strong, determined, defiantly stubborn and full on Greek – he wouldn't fit in with the Romans, she knew that, but she prayed he would be all right,

As soon as she thought that she cussed herself for turning soft. Clarisse doesn't do soft, she puts on a hard demeanour every day – after all she is a child of the war god, what use is she if she has chick-flick moments.

But no matter how much she wished she didn't think it, the thoughts still kept coming back, thoughts about Jackson. She hated him when he first arrived but as the years wore on she believed they had developed a relationship – she wouldn't go as far as saying 'friendship, god forbid – but they understood each other.

Her mind wandered to the good times when she had pulverised him in training and when she had to save his sorry ass on the quest of the Sea of Monsters. How she enjoyed those times where she got one up on Jackson. But when she thought about that she remembered all the times he had saved her – 'cringe' – and how half the time she hadn't even said thank you.

She felt ashamed – just slightly – at how ungrateful she was. Clarisse liked to think of herself as a good person, she saved some lives and killed some monsters but she was nothing compared to Percy. He was kind hearted, Loyal (Granted he was stupid – hence the names Kelp Head and seaweed brain) and funny.

Prissy had willing put his life on the in the war and she had bailed on the camp over some stupid feud with the Apollo cabin – she had acted like a brat.

She did feel sad at his disappearance no matter how many times she tried to deny it – she couldn't. Jackson was the missing link in the chain and no one could function without him here, even her though she hated to admit it to herself.

At first she envied him so badly which is probably why she was so harsh on him. He was strong, popular and the gods, even her dad, paid him a lot of attention – more than their own kids. But as the years wore on she saw the pressure he was under. The dark circles under his eyes, his hair an unruly mess, the tired look on his face and the countless times he had almost died. She didn't envy him that, in fact she pitied him – but don't tell him that!

She even went as far as admitting to herself she missed him – more so their fighting matches in the arena – and she promised herself they would find him and return their missing hero.

After all, that's what mutual enemies are for, aren't they?

Hi. I hope I did Clarisse okay, let me know what you think! So… who should I do next, pick any character and please review!


	7. Chapter 7 - Jason Grace

Jason's POV is next… hope it's alright.

Disclaimer: all of the characters in the PJO series belong to Rick Riordan

Everything clicked into place for Jason. At the meeting around the ping pong table Jason made a realisation. The famous Percy Jackson that he had been hearing about for days now had took _his_ place at his own camp.

Jason liked to think that he wasn't jealous of this guy but deep down he knew he was. All the whole camp talked about was Percy this and Percy that and he was kind of sick of it. He didn't know what the guy did to become so popular but he envied him. His friends were worried about him and even people that didn't know him fretted; it made Jason wonder if his own friends cared about him the same way.

He did feel sympathy for the guy; he knew what it was like to not know anything about yourself or where you actually belong but that sympathy was smothered by jealousy. He knew he shouldn't feel it but he did, and it annoyed him.

He probably felt that way because some people looked at him as if to say _this is your fault _or _he is no Percy_ it made him feel unimportant. Even Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes or his own sister would always compare him to Percy saying _oh, Percy did that _or _you sounded like Percy just then _the jealousy just erupted within him.

A few days after the meeting he was sword/spear fighting with Clarisse. She ended up winning and saying a snide comment like "come on lightning boy even Prissy can do better than that" and in the end he lost his cool.

"What is it huh? What is it that made Percy Jackson soooo great" he demanded but gulped when she strode forwards and looked like she was going to run him through with her spear.

"Prissy saved the world jackass. He was a part of some major prophecy that said he was gonna die. He's defeated four titans, two major gods and two whole frigging armies. He's leaded this camp to victory and even managed to save lives, is that enough for you?" and with that she stormed off, beheading a dew dummies on the way.

Jason was stunned. The jealousy he felt had evaporated almost instantly until all he felt was pride. He now understood why Percy Jackson's disappearance has caused such a stir, he was their leader, hero but most of all their friend and Jason felt lucky to be related to him.

Granted he still did feel a little bit of resentment at the fact in the camp's eyes he will never be better than Percy but he considered himself lucky if he was half as loved as him.

He would help Percy through this prophecy and maybe even make a friend out of him, after all that's what cousins are for, aren't they?

So, probably not very good but let me know what you think and who I should do next.


	8. Chapter 8 - Poseidon

Poseidon's POV next! YAY!

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me, it belongs to Rick Riordan.

Poseidon was furious at his sister. He wanted nothing more than to take it out with her and anyone that stood in his way. How dare she take his son and erase his memories for a stupid, idiotic, disastrous plan to unite the camps. The only was he saw this ending was in bloodshed.

His son, his most favourite son, had had a hard enough time as it was. From the moment he first talked to him after his first quest Poseidon knew it wouldn't end well. He saw how powerful he was and how kind, but that was a recipe for disaster. Monsters would always target him and everyone would look to him for guidance, Percy had to take on the responsibility – he had no choice.

When the war ended and Percy had survived, Poseidon had never been happier. He thought Percy would finally get a resemblance of a normal life, settle down with his girl, and start a family. But that happiness was robbed of him when his son disappeared.

His emotions were all over the place and because of that he took it out on earth. The sea went wild, hurricanes were spotted across twelve different states and several tornados were spotted blowing in from the east.

Then Hera told him that Percy wasn't ready yet, that he was asleep until she needed him. Hero's lives are short and Percy was missing out on the most important years of his life. He was glad Percy was alright and he felt relieved that he wasn't hurt but the pain still didn't go away.

He feared for his son. He knew Percy would have a hard time in the near future and he, a powerful Greek god, felt powerless to help his most loved son. To move Percy from his home was one thing but to take away his memory and make him more prone to attacks or, god forbid, turn Roman and leave his Greek side behind.

Poseidon wasn't one to cry but after losing so much and losing Percy he couldn't help it. He cried for his son and his life. But new found hope burned inside him. Percy was strong, there was a reason it was him featured in the great prophecy, it was because Poseidon knew Percy wouldn't let himself fail. It was a trait he got from him

He still despised Hera and wanted nothing more than to shake Olympus to the ground with her inside but he held himself back. Hera's plans were bad, but if she could pull this off every one could live in peace, and it looked like it would be a better future for his son.

But in the meantime he would sit with Percy until his time came. He would look after his son and be there for him like he should have been when he was a child – whether Percy knew it or not. Screw Hera and her rules, his number one priority was Percy like it should have been from the very beginning. He would break all of Zeus' and Hera's rules if he had too.

After all that's what fathers are for, aren't they?

Poseidon's POV was quite hard to do. Next up is Leo but after that tell me who I should do, reviews are very welcome.


	9. Chapter 9 - Leo Valdez

Leo's POV NEXT. WOO HOO!

Disclaimer: RR owns the PJO series.

Leo was confused, he felt confused all the time these days but the issue of Percy Jackson was confusing his already confused head some more. He traipsed around camp as happy as Larry trying to eject some happiness into everyone- it didn't work.

When it was announced that some guy called Percy Jackson had lost his memory and was stuck at the roman camp he didn't know what to think. He sat there impassively as everyone's faces crumbled and a few people had tears glistening in his eyes.

Fair enough he felt for the guy, I mean having no memory had to suck – but he thought everyone was going a little overboard – after all it was only one guy, one camper, a normal demigod (if you could call demigod's normal) right? Right?

He watched as everyone single person at the meeting hopes vanished. Leo was a little miffed, Leo was new here and everyone didn't care enough to explain what the big deal was.

So he kept the cheeky grin on his face for days until people began to stare as if to say _why in hade's is he smiling at a time like this? _In the end Leo's ADHD got the better of him and he built up the courage to ask the next person that walked past him – unfortunately for him it was an Aphrodite girl. And of course he tripped walking over and made a complete fool of himself.

Blushing up to him hair roots he managed to stutter out the question that had been plaguing him for days – like an itch he couldn't scratch and oh boy were the bad. The Aphrodite girl giggled and fanned her face, swooning on the spot.

"Perseus Jackson, what can I say? Irresistible black hair, the most gorgeous eyes and his bo…" he cut her off abruptly. Due to contrary belief Leo was NOT gay and he didn't exactly want to hear about some Aphrodite girl gushing about some guy's look. She looked disappointed that he had cut off her rant but Leo wasn't in the least bit fazed.

"well, if you must know he like, saved the world and stuff, killed a lot of monsters that saved us girls from breaking our nails and even started one of the most amazing love stories in history since Helen and…" Leo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head before shuffling away.

He was still confused (but when was he never) but he did understand one thing: if this Percy guy had saved the world then he was defiantly worth saving in Leo's eyes. So he would work on the ship, do his best to reach the deadline and fly to the Roman camp and pluck Percy out of it. And is he didn't have his memory back by then Leo would shake it into him.

After all, that's what friends to be are for, aren't they?

So Leo is done and next is Annabeth but who should I do after that? Let me know and review.


	10. Chapter 10 - Annabeth Chase

Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me because if it did I would be rich! It belongs to RR

Annabeth felt empty, or better yet hollow. It was like the most important part of herself was missing and she couldn't get it back. It dawned on her that Seaweed brain was in the exact same position as Jason – except reversed. He was at the roman camp with no memory and it pained her to imagine Percy going through that.

After the war things were supposed to go back to normal – or as normal as a demigod's life can be – and she would live happily ever after. Of course Annabeth should have known this would be too good to be true. She was finally happy and content, in love and peaceful – but of course that wretched so called 'marriage and family' goddess had to screw things up royally.

Annabeth was livid with that woman for messing everything up. She cussed in ancient Greek to the goddess and it took several brave people to shut her up. Her Percy, her Seaweed brain, was suffering alone without her and she was forbidden to help. Of course it's not like he would remember me anyway she thought bitterly, because Hera had seen to that.

Was she cursed? Why did everyone and everything around her fail to last? Was it her fault Percy was at the Roman camp? These thoughts invaded her mind as the tears began to fall. She missed Percy more than anything and she just wanted him safely back home, was that too much to ask for after all they had been through.

Percy had saved the world, saved Olympus, and this is how Hera thanked him. Annabeth was known for her short temper and Hera had better watch out because Annabeth was mad and that was never a good thing.

Percy was the perfect gut. He was kind, caring, loyal, friendly, funny, you name it, so why did bad things have to happen to good people? They were happy together her and Percy but Hera had robbed that from her. Annabeth was a thoughtful and imaginative person and all she thought about was Percy, alone, scared and vulnerable to monster arracks. She knew Percy could handle himself – but without a memory? – Annabeth didn't know.

She realised with a jolt he wouldn't remember where his Achilles' heel was and that thought filled her with dread and for ice to begin to cover her heart. God, Seaweed brain why do you get yourself into these messes she thought with a dry chuckle. It was always Percy that picked the short end of the stick and she hated it.

Every single night she prayed to the Olympian gods for Percy to be safe but she never got a reply. Months went by and she didn't know if Percy was alright or even if he was dead. No, Annabeth thought fiercely, I would know if he had died and Percy can make it. He had to.

So she helped work on the ship, she trained the new heroes and she ate her food – but she wasn't the same Annabeth she was before. She was distant, tired and an emotional wreck but she didn't care – percy meant the world to her and she was determined to get him back in one piece.

Yes Annabeth was hurting badly to point where it got hard to breath and her chest closed up but she refused to let herself breakdown because if she did she feared she would be near impossible to fix.

Hera better watch out because Annabeth sharpened her knife every night just waiting for the golden opportunity and she was prepared to kill anything that stood in her way from reaching her Seaweed brain.

After all, that's what girlfriends are for, aren't they?

YAY, Annabeth is done! The Stolls id next but after that keep telling me who I should do next. You guys have given me some brilliant ideas and I plan to do every single one of them, REVIEW?


	11. Chapter 11 - Stolls

So… sorry for the wait, my bad!

Disclaimer: PJO is NOT mine – unfortunately.

The Stolls were normally very happy people – ecstatic in fact. They were always smiling cheekily and playing pranks on the camp, it was just what they did. Sitting around the ping pong table discussing the fact that Percy Jackson was at the roman camp it was like the happiness was drained out of them.

Percy was one of those guys they could prank and get along with. He even helped them prank a few people too, though they were always careful not to prank him on a bad day in case they received an end of a sword to the throat.

They missed Percy a lot – just because they didn't cry for him didn't mean they didn't miss him. It was like the whole camp was missing the most important part of the puzzle and it wasn't complete without Percy.

But when it was revealed that Percy had no memory because that woman – or as the Stolls liked to call her, the cow lady due to the fact she had haunted Annabeth for months with cows – had taken away what made Percy, well Percy!

The Stolls were scared even if they hated to admit it to themselves. They were terrified of what Percy might become. Will he turn against us? Will he ever remember us? They couldn't stop thinking about it. They even went as far as spending their drachmas on IM's put they couldn't get through.

The Stolls' felt like they owed Percy big time. He had saved their lives, their friend's lives and the world. Didn't he deserve way more than this? The Stolls hardly ever got mad, they were happy, positive, fun, careless people to be around – they hadn't even been too mad when Luke had turned against them – disappointed, yes. Ashamed, yes. Betrayed, yes. Annoyed beyond words, yes. Mad, not so much. They didn't know why but they couldn't bring themselves to hate him.

But Hera was a whole different kettle of fish. She was a deceiving, meddling goddess that had was supposed to be looking after Olympus – not sending it into turmoil. So the Stolls cooked up a plan, or rather a prank that would make even their father proud.

They would settle the score once and for all with the cow lady and get back at her. They didn't care what the consequences were (since when did they?) but Hera deserved all that was coming to her because rule number one - NEVER piss off the Hermes kids or else you'll face the wrath of pranks for the rest of your existence.

They would prank the goddess – the best prank ever – because they didn't care, they would do anything for Percy. So that was their plan. They would miss him and pray for him to be alright but all the while still having fun.

But Hera better watch out because the next time she sits in her throne she is going to get a big surprise, because no one messes with their buddy.

After all, that's what buddies are for, aren't they?

Sorry for the wait AGAIN! Reviews are sooooo nice!


	12. Chapter 12 - Sally Jackson

Disclaimer: PJO belongs to RR

Sally was lost; she had no other words to describe how she felt. Her only son, her pride and joy, was gone – stuck at some camp with no memory of his life. She felt so alone despite having Paul there to support her it just wasn't the same.

She missed Percy's cheeky smiles, his sarcastic comments and his caring side. She missed all of Percy and she was so scared she wasn't going to get him back. He was strong – she knew that – stronger than most people but she feared this quest would be too much for him. After all there is only so much a person can take before they break under all the pressure.

I had prayed after the war ended Percy would get some resemblance of a normal life – how stupid I was. My son was a demigod, a powerful one; life would never be easy for him. He was a magnet for trouble and with his ADHD and dyslexia that just added to his troubles.

Sally cried when Annabeth had IM'd her and told her the news. Paul had held her and told her everything was going to be okay but deep down inside her, she knew it wasn't going to be because her son was gone. Vanished without a trace.

She was grief-stricken over the turn of events. Why did everything happen to Percy? Why couldn't the fates decide he earned a bit of time off? It just wasn't fair. She watched as her little boy grew up to fast in a short space of time – forced to bear the responsibility of the world on his shoulders, shoulders that weren't ready to bare the weight.

She watched, helpless, as he came home with injuries or tales of f=his friends falling in battle and it broke her heart to see him so… defeated. Eyes that once help such innocence turned into eyes that had seen too much, eyes that held grief.

Ever since he was born sally knew the truth was inevitable, she knew he couldn't live a normal life and it killed her to know that. When Poseidon said he was destined to have a hero's fate she vowed to herself she wouldn't let that happen.

Her boy was alone in the enemy territory, once again part of a prophecy that there was no escaping. Sally was hardly ever violent – except turning Gabe to stone but that's a completely different matter – but for the first time in her life she felt pure, red hot anger at a certain goddess.

Sally knew it was bad to dis the gods but she was hurting and she didn't care. She cussed the goddess and made threats to her before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. She had tried to protect Percy but it didn't work. Her baby was gone, somewhere where she couldn't protect him, somewhere where he was beyond even the God's help.

Hera had better look out because mortal or not, Sally was mad. She wouldn't rest until Percy was here, with her, wrapped up from the cold nursing a mug of hot chocolate – that was something sally could do, she could make perky comfortable and just be there for him.

After all, that's what mothers are for aren't they?

YAY… sally is done! Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13 - Paul Blofis

Disclaimer: PJO is Rick Riordans; therefore it doesn't belong to me!

Paul was upset. When he found Sally curled up on the sofa, tears streaming down her face he knew something was terribly wrong because 1) Sally hardly ever cries and 2) the living room was destroyed and Sally hardly gets violent. But when she told him what happened to his stepson he felt like joining her in her grief.

Percy Jackson, the ADHD, dyslexic, troublemaking child who got kicked out of every school he was ever in (the school reports said so!) was missing, stuck in some foreign enemy camp with no recollection of who he is – Paul felt his heart break.

Paul had no kids but he considered Percy as his own which was why it was so hard to hear the news. He held Sally as she cried and told her everything was going to be okay but deep down he knew they were just words – they didn't mean anything – to her or him.

He knew Percy was best known for saving Olympus, slaying Medusa, killing the Minotaur, rescuing the Golden Fleece or even his voyage through the labyrinth but to Paul Percy was just a kid. He saw him as a normal great teenager who was destined to do great things – he didn't just see him as a hero, he saw him as a person.

Even though Paul hadn't been in Percys' life very long he saw the hardships the poor kid had to face. The scars from all the monster fighting, the dark circles under his eyes and the exhausted look on his face as the days got closer to his sixteenth birthday – and he pitied him, he really did.

But Percy survived some prophecy and for the first time Paul had seen him – he looked truly content. The glow returned to his face, his eyes got more vibrant and he looked alive, and that made Paul happy. He watched as Percy was forced to grow into a man in such a short space of time and complete a task that no hero should do – yet Percy stuck with it and saved the world – Paul was proud.

So the news was like a knife to the heart. Percy was gone, forced to go on a near impossible journey yet again just because the gods needed him. He felt anger bubble to the surface. Didn't Percy deserve some peace and quiet? Shouldn't he be allowed to be an actual teenager for once and hang out with friends or go on dates? Paul thought so but apparently the fates had a different idea, a different plan for his stepson.

Ever since he found out the Greek gods existed (and in Manhattan none the less) he respected them and the way they do things – their sort of extended family if you thought about it real hard. Except now his opinion had changed. Where do they get off using Percy as a pawn for their little game? To say he was mad was an understatement.

Deep down inside he knew they didn't have another choice if they were to stop the world from ending but anger blinded him to that reasoning. He missed Percy and he prayed every day for his safe return – or as safe as a demigods return could be.

Yes, Paul was a mortal, and he couldn't stand off against the gods but by blimey the so called queen better watch out because Paul was mad and he would tell that Goddess what he really thought of her and her so called 'winning' plan.

After all, that's what stepdad's are for, aren't they?

So… reviews = chapters! YAY!


	14. Chapter 14 - Nico Di Angelo

People sugested i do people's POV at the end of the Mark of Athena because that ending was such a big cliffie... so i will be doing that when i finish this story.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan because he is a guy and I'm a girl so therefore PJO is not mine!

Nico knew a big plan was going down, he could feel it in his bones. When he found out there was a roman camp with actual roman demigods he knew it had to be kept a secret or else war would break out, quite possibly world war three. In a short space of time he had lost his dead sister, brought another one back to life and interacted with two demigod camps and he felt like all this secret keeping was going to kill him.

When the roman praetor went missing he knew the plan was in action, the only problem though was he didn't know the actual plan and that annoyed the frigging daylights out of him.

Just a short time later Annabeth had IM'd him, her face blotchy and tear stained. Immediately Nico knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. She explained how Percy was missing and how they couldn't contact him – it was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

So he returned to camp and helped search for Percy but Nico knew they wouldn't find him, at least until the time was right. Even though he put on a brave face for everyone inside he was hurting - a lot. Percy was his friend, his cousin, his brother, the person he looked up to was gone and it pained him to think about what was happening to Percy.

Then a few days later it was revealed he was at the Roman camp and that Hera had taken away his memory. Nico felt hope spark with in him and he shadow travelled to the 'other camp' as he liked to call it – still no sign of Percy.

For months it went on like this, Nico would drop by subtly asking hints about any new campers, but there was none. Nico was more worried than ever as he thought about all the bad things that could've happened to Percy. Did the plan go wrong and Percy ended up in a vegetable state? Did a monster eat him? Did something hit his Achilles spot? He didn't know.

Fear swelled up inside him like a balloon when there was still no word of Perce, but then like a miracle he found him. He was at camp visiting his sister to check up on her when he turned around and was greeted with the best site he had seen in months. Percy was there unscathed, hair still a mess and sea green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

He was shocked at first believing Percy to have gone forever but soon he regained his composure. Percy was okay, granted not in the best condition with no memory and all but Nico was just glad he was walking and talking and in no way resembling a vegetable.

Things were looking up even though it made Nico's heart ache to have to pretend he had no clue who Percy was when all he wanted to do was give him a man hug and explain to him everything he forgot. But he knew he couldn't do that because the 'Queen's" plan was in motion and he couldn't mess it up – the whole world depended on it.

Once Percy regained his memory he knew he would most likely be eating his sword but that was yet to come, he had to focus on the here and now – getting Percy through the first stage.

But if Hera had so much as shows her face anywhere near Nico he would rearrange it for her, for what she did to Perce.

After all, that's what little brothers are for, aren't they?

Hehehe… YAY it's done. Reviews = chapters!


	15. Chapter 15 - Triton

Disclaimer: am I Rick Riordan? No, so therefore PJO is not mine!

Triton was mad. Even after that stupid, no good, fame seeking, illegitimate child of his fathers had gone and got himself kidnapped; he still managed to ruin everyone's lives.

His father was grieving (though Triton didn't know why) and the seas were wild. His father began to reject his mother and in turn, it was all affecting Triton. HE was the heir, HE was born first, and HE was the one that was always by their father, not some stuck up demigod with daddy issues.

Then his father brought the news that his son was gone, transported to some enemy cap with no memory of anything, Triton felt satisfied. No more annoying, worthless demigod to deal with. No more competing for his father. No more feeling inferior.

Triton did feel a sliver of sympathy for the kid. Fair enough he hated his guts more than anything in the world but having no memory of anything… Triton could imagine how hard that would be, being so vulnerable yet scared at the same time. Whoa, he chastised himself, where did those caring thoughts come from. Triton doesn't do caring, especially for those that almost broke up his family, the family that have been together for centuries.

But as he thought about it more, it wasn't really the kids' fault he was born, it was his fathers' and whatever mortal he chose over his mother. But still, he had to at least despise the demigod, after all it was him his father favoured – he could see it in his eyes.

The way he talked about him when he went missing, the grief and loss was evident in his eyes and no matter how many times Triton tried to deny it, he was mega jealous. Would his father grieve for him if he went missing? Would he ever compare to a demigod? He didn't know.

He had only seen the demigod once and that was when his palace was under attack. He didn't look like anything special. He didn't have bulging biceps or a fierce look that all warriors should have. Instead Triton saw a boy in messy clothes, wayward hair and caring green eyes he had inherited from his father. He was just a boy, a boy who was thrusted the world on his shoulders.

Triton shook his head, he wasn't supposed to care whether or not the attention seeking brat was okay or not yet for the months that followed that was all he thought about.

The bitterness began to evaporate and it was replaced with a sense of loss even though he didn't know his brother. He watched everyday as his dad missed his son and it physically hurt him to see him act like this.

So, fair enough, he still hated the kid (he had too, Triton doesn't care, or at least that's what he thought) but Hera had better be careful because no one messes with his family, even scrawny little demigod brothers who he despised. Triton was mad at what it had cost him and his family which is why Hera should run; no doubt everybody was out for her skin.

After all, that's what brothers are for, aren't they?

Triton was kinda hard but I did it! YAY. Reviews = chapters! :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Rachel Elizebeth Dare

Disclaimer: PJO = NOT MINE! Waaaaah.

People assumed that because Rachel was the oracle she knew everything about the future – that wasn't the case. She sprouted prophecies and sometimes got visions, glimpses of the future or past which she would then paint to remember it.

But she had no clue that her friend Percy was missing until she was summoned to camp by Annabeth, her frantic, urgent calls demanding. So she arrived and tried everything in her power to locate Percy – she couldn't find him. She knew it was all a part of some plan by Hera but she didn't know the details, and it pained her that she couldn't help more.

Then she learned he was stuck at the roman camp, alone, amnesiac and vulnerable, and she thought her heart broke then and there. She didn't like Percy like _that, _at least not anymore, but she still cared for him and hearing about him so broken, she just couldn't comprehend it.

Percy had done so much for the world, for the demigods and gods and this is how they repaired him? She felt angry at herself for not seeing it sooner, if she did she might've been able to save Percy and she felt awful that she wasn't able to. It killed her knowing she couldn't put her power to good use and save a friend.

The camp felt empty without Percy there; everywhere she went she saw reminders of him. The sword fighting arena where Percy should be training young demigods, the lake – Percys' favourite place, his cabin where all his friends used to hang out and Thalia's tree – where Percy would sit and think or spend time with Annabeth. Every little thing reminded her of Percy.

Yeah at first she thought she liked him, like really liked him, but after she became the oracle she realised that he was her guide, the person that helped her achieve what her destiny – cliché as it may sound – was. He introduced her to his world and she didn't regret a moment of it.

Rachel missed Percy so much even though she knew he was okay – for now – because Hera wouldn't let anything happen to him yet, but that didn't change the fact that he was gone, too far from everyone's reach. Rachel didn't normally cry but tears pricked the corners of her eyes when she couldn't even sense if he was alright, she couldn't sense him anywhere.

Rachel wasn't just mad, god no, she was steaming with anger. All she saw was red (and no, not her hair). She was determined more than ever to get Percy back. She had to see him safe; especially after all they had been through.

So the stuck up majesty better watch her back because Rachel was angry and was prepared to do anything to get her friend back, despite the consequences. She didn't care what Hera does to her because Percy is worth so much more.

After all, that's what ex love interests are for, aren't they?

YAY, done! Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17 - Chiron

Disclaimer: PJO = not mine!

Chiron was bewildered. He's seen heroes' come and go over the years, most fell in battle while others strayed from the path of good and very few times they got to live their life to the full. When Percy Jackson had arrived at his camp he thought it would just be another life wasted. Of course he had faith in the young one, he watched as he survived quest after quest and saved his fellow demigod's lives, but deep down he knew his life would be cut short.

Though hope did spark in Chiron when Percy survived the prophecy, he thought – rather idiotically – that one of the best heroes he had ever seen would perhaps, get a chance at a normal life. He was proved wrong when just two months later a hysterical Annabeth claimed that Percy was gone.

Chiron didn't like to play favourites among the campers – but if he did it would be Percy. He was kind, considerate, helpful and a pure soul but above all a force to be reckoned with.

Chiron felt hollow as he trotted around camp because the repercussions of Percys' disappearance were everywhere. The deep sadness and sorrow on everyone's faces, the continuous noise of the working on the Argo ll but above all the feeling of emptiness that hung in the air.

He missed Percy, he really did, and so did everyone else. He was an old man and he was tired of watching demigods die, fighting for a world they didn't want to be in. of course, Chiron knew Hera had a plan brewing – that much was obvious – but he didn't understand the full extent of it until Jason Grace had arrived. The joining of the two camps, it was a good plan Chiron had to admit, but he just wished she didn't have to involve Percy. He's already had enough to deal with.

Chiron thought long and hard about the situation the saviour of Olympus was in. Chiron was worried about the young hero, he was kind, loyal and loved but Chiron feared those traits would disappear with no memory, after all if he couldn't remember the person he was before what would stop him from turning into a completely different person – or gods forbid a roman.

He watched as the son of Poseidon was forced to grow up too quickly, forced to take the world on his shoulders. He felt powerless to help Percy and it pained him to just sit back and watched. The young man had lost so much, felt so pressurised to save the world before he was even a man but Chiron watched with pride as a look of determination was etched upon his face, not wanting to lose more people to the bloodshed and was willing to do anything.

So yeah he missed Percy a lot, but he was proud to know him because Chiron knew, deep down, that Percy would save the world again – even if it cost him his life. But Chiron had watched thousands of hero's fade away and he was determined that Percy Jackson wouldn't join that list.

So Hera had better look out because although Chiron was old, he still had a few years in him yet – and he would make sure that Percy returned to his home, despite Hera's awful, meddling plans.

After all, that's what mentors re for, aren't they?

Sorry, that really wasn't my best one but let me know what you think and who I should do next!


	18. Chapter 18 - Charles Beckendorf

Thanks for telling me who to do; I'm working my way through them!

Disclaimer: me is not RR, thus, PJO is nay mine!

Beckendorf was just relaxing in Elysium; it was such a cool place. When he died on that ship he was scared – no doubt about that – he watched as Percy helplessly jumped overboard and Charles' last thought was of Silena, her perfect hair and her irresistible smile – it almost made death bearable.

He had been down here for a while now, time worked differently but he knew his friends had won the war, he knew Percy had prevailed. A few friends had joined him in this paradise including his one true love, he finally felt at peace.

Then, sometime later, Nico had visited him. He was sitting at the banks of a beautiful river admiring the beauty and peace and quiet when he appeared, quite literally out of thin air.

At first Beckendorf was glad to see him – yes, the dead did like to have some alive company: it was refreshing okay? But Beckendorf knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. He saw it in Nico's eyes, the way a millions emotions were spinning in his dark orbs – something Beckendorf hadn't seen before. Nico always seemed so calm and in control, now though it seemed his emotions were appearing through the cracks.

Then he had heard the news from the son of Hades, Percy – the guy who had saved the world, the guy who could handle just about anything – was kidnapped from right under their noses, taken to another camp with his memory swiped.

Beckendorf sat on the banks just mulling things over. He couldn't get his head around the fact Percy was gone, taken by the insufferable queen of the gods, the goddess who was all about a perfect family had just – ironically – teared one apart.

Beckendorf was dead, he knew these things shouldn't bother him anymore – he had done what he needed to do, and he had completed his destiny – but the worry didn't stop. Percy was a friend of his who was in danger and here he was - stuck in a paradise having fun and Percy was living through hell, vulnerable, weak and alone. Beckendorf didn't envy him anymore.

He knew the camp needed Percy like a fish needed water and even though he was no longer with them it was almost as if he could feel their pain… because their pain was his because Percy was – is – a friend, and friends don't give up on each other.

He had faith in Percy because he knew he would never give up. He knew Percy would fight his way through an angry bunch of romans if it meant figuring out who he was because Percy was that kind of guy who never gave up – no matter how tough things got. The great prophecy was proof of that.

So in the meantime he would keep going as normal, hanging out with his friends and enjoying time with his girl – it was what Percy would want him do. But on the surface all he felt was anger – Hera had messed with too many people's lives and he wouldn't let her get away with it. Dead or not.

After all, that's what dead friends are for aren't they?

So… as requested, I will be doing some dead people's POV! YAY!


	19. Chapter 19 - Silena beauregard

Thanks so so so much for the reviews. I WILL do all the suggestions!

Disclaimer: PJO is nay mine sweeties!

Silena accepted her fate; she knew it was her time. She didn't want to leave her friends to fight a war but there was nothing she could do.

She arrived in Elysium at was once again reunited with Charles – she finally felt complete. Their friends joined them and Silena finally felt at peace. She was forgiven for her mistakes, it felt good.

Then she saw Charles, walking glumly across the flowery fields, a look of sadness etched upon his face. Immediately she knew something was wrong, Charles was always happy and easy going but now… his eyes portrayed anger and sorrow.

She ran up to him, took his head in her hands and asked him what was wrong. The answer she received sent jolts of pain through her heart.

Percy Jackson, the best hero of all time, saviour of Olympus, and the most caring, loyal and funny person she had ever met – except Beckendorf of course – was gone. He was abandoned at an enemy roman camp that she knew nothing about and, with no memory of anything.

She stood there completely in shock. It just couldn't be happening. Percy had done so much for the world, he had given everything and in the end the gods – or more specifically Hera – had just used him as a pawn. She was no better than Kronos or any other of the bad guys.

As a daughter of Aphrodite she was very in tune with other people's feelings and her heart lurched at what Annabeth was going through. When Nico had come down to the underworld to tell them they had prevailed and Annabeth and Percy had finally _got it on _she was so incredibly happy for them.

Now though she could just imagine Annabeth fretting and worrying. When she had lost Charles at least she knew he was gone and she wouldn't be able to get him back until her destiny was complete – it gave her some peace at mind. Poor Annabeth must be out of her mind with worry thinking if Percy would turn against them, get killed or find another girl.

And then there was Percy, good Percy, who didn't deserve to be thrown about between problems like a basketball – forced to make things better again. She saw him turn from a bumbling, scrawny twelve year old into a handsome, lovable young man. She watched as he was forced to grow up too quickly and shoulder the guilt of those he couldn't save.

Tears began to build up in her eyes at the thought of Percy alone in foreign territory, so to speak. She knew there was nothing she could do to help – she was dead after all, all her ties to the living world were gone – but she'd be damned if she didn't pray long and hard for him. Percy was a dear friend and all she wanted for him was to see him happy.

That peacock goddess had better not visit down here or else Silena had a few choice words as to where she could stick her so called _world-saving-plan_.

Silena felt the whole world owed Percy Jackson big time and knew that at least Camp Half Blood would save their hero and friend. She loved Percy Jackson like a brother and would at least contribute to help save him, even if it was just a prayer among hundreds.

After all, that's were dead family are for, aren't they?

So… reviews are appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20 - Luke Castellan

Disclaimer: PJO belongs to RR – not me!

asked a question so here it is: I think Kronos would be practically jumping for joy if he found out about Percy, I mean the guy did send him back to Tartarus so I think Kronos would hope that Percy gets what was coming to him – probably bragging about it to the whole of Tartarus! Hope that helped!

Luke felt so incredibly guilty. The almost end of the world was his fault and his fault alone – just because he had daddy issues. He had put his friends through hell and he felt terrible.

He got to stay in Elysium because of the apparent 'courage' in the final fight and how he helped defeat Kronos despite all his mistakes. He was finally content.

However when word got around Elysium that the hero of Olympus was missing and the queen of gods had dumped him in some roman camp and, if that wasn't enough, had taken his memory – Luke actually felt remorse.

He knew he had hurt Percy real bad; he made the poor kid feel guilt for the littlest mistakes and had played his fatal flaw against him. He watched as Percy went on various quests to save those he cared about and Luke had just sat back and laughed, determined to not feel a thing.

When he found out about the situation Percy was in – he really did feel for the kid. He treated him badly for years and felt awful about it. He thought that maybe – just maybe – the former friend might actually get some peace and quiet. Oh boy was he wrong.

Percy was the best force of good he had ever known – he knew he would do anything for friends and family – he had seen it numerous times over the years, which was precisely why Percy didn't deserve this. When he first saw the kid stumbling through the door of the Hermes cabin he knew he would be a powerful hero, he saw it in his eyes, whether or not the world saw it then.

He couldn't imagine Percy being so… vulnerable and alone – it just wasn't Percy. The Percy he knew was fierce, determined and more or less always had his friends by his side. Luke actually felt a bit sick thinking about the situation Percy was in – he just couldn't bare it.

When he found out that it was all Hera's fault, the way Silena spat out the name like a bitter taste in her mouth, he knew he wasn't alone in thinking it. He never really did like that stuck up goddess but what she had done… that was just below the belt.

He really hoped that Percy had forgiven him – because it played on his mind all the time. Did everyone hate him? Were they glad that he was gone? He just prayed, even though he knew he had no right to, that Percy would remember him. Not for the bad things he had done but for his sacrifice – shallow as that may sound – that was all that he wanted.

Luke knew camp Half Blood would never give up on their hero and nor would Luke. Granted he had done unspeakable things when he was alive but he hoped he could make up for at least a sliver of what he had done… but first he would start with Percy. He would pray for his return just like many other will be doing; it was all he could do.

But Luke still wished he could tell Hera what he really thought about her, it would at least ease some of the tightening in his chest…

After all, that's what dead enemies are for, aren't they?

*cringe* sorry, that was kinda bad but I found it hard to get into Luke's head. Anyway review and I am working my way through all your suggestions. Don't worry!


End file.
